What Would You Call Love?
by Difficult-notImpossible
Summary: "As in, the weird relationship going on between Carlos and that godforsaken helmet?" /Kendall isn't responding like he should after his breakup with Jo, so he calls in a friend to help./ KendallxOC


_so.. the first part of this has been sitting on my desktop for months now... and i decided "what the heck" and finished it. Not my best work, but I'm bored and wanna upload something lol. Hopefully all you Kendall lovers will like it somewhat enough to review :P even if you don't, still review. Please! _

_This has nothing to do with Big Time Breakup. I started writing it around the time that the second season was starting (I think), so Kendall and Jo had been dating for a while when they realize they can't stand each other much longer. Thus enter my OC! I know there were some of you asking for a Kendall/OC, so enjoy this... it's a little random, but whatevr ;p. _

_As I was saying, please review! I also have the second part to DREAMING WITH A BROKEN HEART up as well as the next chapter to GLITTERING GLASS! :) so go check those out. _

_Also, all you Supernatural fans that share a love for SPN and BTR like me, I've uploaded my first ever dean centric supernatural one shot.. so go read that too! _

_Enjoy!_

_-Nessa_

* * *

><p>He was tired of it.<p>

He didn't understand how life worked. How had they fallen in love? They were so different from each other, shared none of the same interests, destined to kill each other one way or another. Their arguments started off playful and innocent, a hint to one another that there was an unspoken attraction between them. Now as her eyes stared daggers, he longed for those days when he could just kiss her and everything would be alright.

She would barely let him touch her anymore.

Her eyes were ice, glaring at him with the rawest form of hate he had ever seen. She yelled and he yelled, both of them trying to be louder than the other. She threw an insult at him, he responded with a remark that would wound the huge ego that she had been able to build over the years. Their arguments were no longer teasing in good fun, but trying to beat one another down and only satisfied when either of them was the last one standing. None of them wanted to admit defeat, the single thing they had in common being the competitiveness they had grown up with.

They continued to argue, their screams bouncing off the walls, echoing through the apartment, bleeding through the walls and disturbing the peace of their neighbors.

He took a step forward and she flinched away from him, her hands pressing against his chest and shoving him backwards. "Get away from me!" was the scream that broke through his being, and suddenly he was five years old and standing under the door frame of his bedroom, green eyes scared and confused as he heard more screaming and glass shattering. Suddenly he was clutching a crying baby sister to his chest as he shed quiet tears and tried to ignore the screams of hatred. Suddenly he was hiding under his covers and praying silently that tonight's argument wouldn't last so long. Suddenly he was the little boy screaming into the phone begging someone to come help him as his mommy laid silently on the ground.

The slamming door brought him back to the present, and he realized she had simply walked out the door and left without a care.

For some reason, he didn't care either.

xxxxxx

"Hey, has anyone seen Kendall?"

Carlos was the first to answer, his eyes never leaving the television as his arm shot up and a finger pointed to the swirly slide. His feet hung clumsily in the air where his head was supposed to go, and his face was beginning to turn red from being upside down for so long. James was too preoccupied in his man fashion magazine to listen to anyone, and Logan simply responded with a muttered "his room".

She chuckled and patted the tough helmet on Carlos' head. "Stay upside-down for a little longer and you're eyes will explode."

With a sudden frightened yelp, the Latino straightened up, moaning as his head spun.

Logan looked up from the book he was reading and laughed. "Nice going, Ruby."

She shrugged and headed upstairs to where her best friend was supposedly hanging out.

A rumor had been floating around the Palm Woods that the famously "perfect" Hollywood couple, Kendall and Jo had finally broken up. Half the girls couldn't believe it, but Ruby did.

She couldn't help but think that she might be the reason that they were over.

It was obvious that Jo didn't like her from the beginning. She could tell from the way she glared at her whenever she hung around, the way she completely ignored her and refused to carry on a conversation with her. Ruby seemed to have the odd talent of picking up certain feelings towards her, and she already knew that Jo Taylor was not her biggest fan.

And that was a bit of a problem.

Ruby didn't mean to ruin Jo's quality time with her boyfriend, she actually tried to avoid the couple every time she passed by them, not looking at them and trying to slip by and get away. Honestly, she liked Jo, and the fact that Jo hated her made her feel a bit inferior at the Palm Woods, considering she had never really done anything to her to make her dislike her so much.

But Kendall just _had_ to notice her every time she walked by, and he just _had_ to invite her over and wear that smile as he talked to her. Ruby hated when he did that, because he loved putting her on the spot and bringing her into situations that she clearly did _not_ belong in.

That was probably the one thing Jo had in common with her.

"Ruby, if your boyfriend went away for two months on tour, you would trust him not to do anything right?"

"Ruby, you would understand if your boyfriend had to cancel a couple of dates because his crazy producer needs him at the studio, right?"

"Ruby, how would you react if your boyfriend had to kiss another girl in his new movie?"

Why did he have to ask her these ridiculous questions? Especially in the presence of his girlfriend.

Ruby was an honest person, but there was something about the way Jo seemed to stare at her whenever she was around made her lips unresponsive and her witty remarks to leave her.

"I don't know," she would usually respond quietly before attempting to walk away.

Kendall was lying on his back in his room, his eyes staring up at the roof blankly. His hockey stick stood up in his hand, and he scraped it against the roof every time the poster he had taped up there drooped forward. He didn't seem to notice her peering in at him, so she knocked on the open door gently.

"Guess who?"

He glanced at her before returning to the poster.

With a sigh, she invited herself in and sat on the bed at his feet, studying him. His face showed nothing, his green eyes trained upwards. She waited for him to look at her, ask why she was there. But he didn't, and she knew why. He knew why she was there, and he was waiting for her to start the conversation.

So she did.

"Hey,"

Finally, he looked at her, his dark eyebrows high on his forehead. His lips pulled up at the sides, and her cheeks flushed for some strange reason.

"That's all you're gonna say?" he finally spoke, his tone teasing. She shrugged and shared his chuckle. "I expected something like, 'well, Knight, looks like you screwed up big time'."

"Well, I was gonna start with that, but I knew you were expecting it."

"And you just _have_ to be unpredictable."

"Exactly."

There was a silence between them, and she was unsure of what to say next. So she did what she always did…

Speak without thinking.

"So, what happened?"

He shot her a look, and she bit her lip. Obviously, you weren't supposed to ask someone what they had done to ruin their relationship right after they ended said relationship.

She wouldn't know, considering she had never exactly been in one before.

It wasn't usual for Kendall to wait for someone to start conversation. Being a born leader, he always seemed to know what to say. Ruby had only known him for a couple of months, but there were some things that even his hockey head friends didn't know about him that she did. She knew how to get him to cooperate. So she couldn't say she wasn't concerned when he simply didn't respond to her completely unneeded question.

With a sigh, she carelessly threw all the school books surrounding him on the bed to the ground and dumped herself beside him, her wild hair splaying across the pillow, tickling his nose. He spluttered overdramatically, rubbing his face and moving her hair out of the way of his line of sight. "What are you doing?" he moaned.

She shrugged, reaching out and holding onto the hockey stick he continued to play with. "Trying to cheer up my best friend."

"And how's that working out for you?"

"I'm working on it."

To her amusement, a small smile pulled at his lips and he rolled his eyes. "I'm not down, I'm just…" He paused, his eyebrows coming together as he thought of the correct word. "Confused, I guess."

"You guess." She repeated, not understanding.

Suddenly, he sat up, turning to look at her with puzzled green eyes. "How are you supposed to feel when you break up with someone?" he questioned, and her eyes widened, not knowing how to respond for the first time in her life. She only hoped it was a rhetorical question.

But as he continued to stare at her, waiting for her answer, she knew that she had to come up with something. Preferably, something he wanted to hear.

"Uh,"

She suppressed a relieved sigh when he cut her off, no matter how rude. "I mean, isn't there supposed to be like, heartbreak? Sadness? Depression? Anger? Stuff like that?"

She kept quiet, not sure what to say.

"I mean, we broke up like an hour ago! Shouldn't I be calling her trying to fix things? Or should I be playing an intense hockey game with the guys?" in his emotional confusion, he threw himself across the bed and gripped Ruby's shoulders. "You're a girl, Ruby! Help me out here!"

It took her a couple of seconds and some hard thinking, and he waited semi-patiently, his eyes searching for some sort of answer in her hazel eyes. "Kendall," she said softly. "I'm not exactly sure I'm the best person to ask this stuff—"

"I mean, shouldn't I be laying face down on the couch right now sulking?" He scratched the back of his head furiously, his blonde locks standing up at every angle. His eyebrows were knitted in concentration, his lips bunched together and his nose scrunched. She recognized that look much too well. "Why don't I feel like that?"

Ruby sat there for a while, just staring at him, trying to find the correct answer to his question. She felt like a kid at a science fair who was asked the one question that she didn't study. She really had no idea how to respond to the hockey loving musician. Or maybe she did…

She chewed on her lip as a silence came over them, wondering to herself if she should tell him what she was able to come up with. Would he like it? She wasn't sure. After a while, she nodded to herself. She'd want him to admit to her, so she might as well admit to him. Taking a deep breath, she ran her fingers through her hair before facing him. "Uhm, Kendall… how long were you and Jo together?"

It took him a moment to respond. "A little over a year, why?"

She whistled. "That's a pretty long time."

Eyes bulging out of his sockets, he waved his arms around and thrust his hands so close to her face, she was forced to lean back to avoid getting socked right in the nose. "Exactly! We were together long enough that I should have this gaping hole inside my chest," his fist pounded into his chest. "My spirits should be crushed. But…" he cocked his head at her. "I feel fine. Like I always do."

Ruby shrugged. "Maybe it hasn't hit you yet?"

He shook his head. "No, no, it's hit me."

"Okay…" she crossed her arms and leaned against the frame of his bed. "Maybe, you're reading too much into it. Or maybe you love her enough to know that she's better off without you." She shrugged, eyebrows crinkling when she noticed how odd those words tasted on her tongue. The thought of Kendall and Jo and the word _love_ sent a weird jolt through her spine, making her jaw clench on its own and her nails dig into her arm. She ignored it though, focusing on the boy sitting beside her with his long arms wrapped around his knees and face scrunched up in a cute expression of confusion.

She paused. Did she just admit to herself that Kendall was cute?

It was silent as Kendall pondered over these knew words, green eyes darting around his much too messy room as he considered the options given to him by Ruby. He couldn't help but think that if Jo would have walked in, she'd be complaining about the mess and the smell, and the thought made his blood boil. She complained about so many things when it came to him… it annoyed him.

Suddenly, he looked up, eyes locking into the cloudy sapphire gaze of the girl propped up on his bed, totally comfortable in his atmosphere. "What would you call love, Ruby?"

She raised her eyebrows. "As in, the weird relationship going on between Carlos and that godforsaken helmet?" she guessed, smirking. Kendall laughed silently, shaking his head.

"That could be one definition, but seriously speaking…" he sighed, arching an eyebrow at her. "You're the kind of friend that isn't afraid to tell me how it is, and for that I respect you. Also, this would be kind of weird to discuss with the guys, so tell me truthfully, Ruby. Do you honestly think Jo and I were in love?"

Ruby's smirk fell, along with her sarcasm and teasing mood. She simply stared at her friend with a blank look, trying to wrap her mind around what he had just asked her. How the hell was she supposed to answer to that? I wasn't necessarily a yes or no question. The boy wanted an honest to God answer, and he expected a merciless answer where she would pour her heart out and not care about what he felt about it. That's how she was, and that's how he liked it. Now he was asking for it, and she was at a loss for words.

"I—"

It was her lack of words that answered his question.

The Blonde scoffed to himself and shook his head. "We weren't, were we?" he bit his bottom lip, and she only stared, cocking her head at him. He looked at her with a tight jaw. "Tell me the truth. Tell me what you think."

Ruby sighed. "I uh… Kendall, I'm not the love doctor here."

"I know that, but I'm asking for your opinion."

"You guys were together for longer than I've known you, Kendall."

"But you know me so much more than she does, Ruby." Out of nowhere, a smile lit up his face. "That's why she was always jealous of you, wasn't she?"

Now it was her turn to adopt the confused expression. "Jealous?"

"It's so much easier for me to open up to you, and not her. You know how to handle me and the way I am while she's a total control freak!" he looked like a blind man who was slowly discovering light and colors.

"Are you blaming me for your break up?" Ruby asked, suddenly nervous. Just another reason for Jo Taylor to hate her.

Kendall shook his head furiously. "You never answered my question."

"Maybe because you're too busy discovering the law of your inner emotion to allow me to speak."

He shot her a look, and she replied with the roll of her eyes, trying to sort out the words in her head so that they made sense. "Honestly, Ken, I think that both of you started out on a perfect and healthy relationship, but after a while your careers got in the way and you both tried way too hard to keep something going. Tings just kept coming and coming your way until the smallest things got annoying and you were blowing up on each other. Eventually leading to…" she gestured toward her friend and bit her lip.

Kendall was grinning with every word that escaped her lips, and it was starting to freak her out. "Exactly!" he sighed in content. "Exactly. I knew it."

Ruby's eyebrows shot up. "Alright… now what are you gonna do?" she shadowed him as he stood up from the bed, both facing each other. He was smirking, making her worried.

"Let's start with this."

Suddenly, she found herself being whipped around and dipped, her head falling back as his arms held her firmly against his chest. She didn't have time to gasp because his lips were on hers and everything went blank in her head.

The kiss lasted about a minute, the first fifteen seconds spent in trying to figure out what was going on, the next fifteen realizing it was Kendall she was kissing, and then the last thirty seconds spent in indulging herself in the intoxicating taste and feel of his lips. He let her go too soon, still grinning before a chuckle escaped him and he sauntered out of his room, addressing his friends and claiming that they were going to have a fun filled palm woods day.

Ruby simply stood there in the room, dazed out of her mind, a goofy smile on her face.


End file.
